Just Another Morning
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Shizuo and Tom has always been close, closer than most people thought they were. But it wasn't until a few months ago that they got close enough to spend the night and even the mornings together. Shizuo x Tom, one-shot.


Honey brown eyes started to slowly blink open at the sound of a very familiar yet still extremely annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere to the right of the bed. It wasn't long before the annoyance showed in the face those eyes were placed in, the blond eyebrow above them twitching a little and a groan following shortly after by the man those eyes belonged to. He hated mornings and he sure wasn't a morning man. Especially not when it came to getting up early in the morning.

Shizuo shifted a little where he lay, only to find someone switch on top of him as well. He knew who it was so he didn't bother looking down to make sure. Instead, he just brought his one hand away from the bare body on top of him, only to grab the beeping phone and turn the volume off completely. Opening it, he looked at the time and sighed.

7.30 am.

Way too early if you asked him. But for his boss, it was just enough time to wake up and get ready so they could have all day to collect debts from people around. Usually, they could take their time but they had been slacking off too much lately. The debts had been building up and it was time to collect them. Either now or within the next few days.

He let himself fall back onto the bed with a sigh and let a few minutes pass. He knew he had to get up eventually so he might as well just get up already.

Lifting his head from the pillow, he looked down at the sleeping man on top of him and he couldn't help the little smile tugging at his lips slowly. He placed a hand gently on the debt collector's shoulder and shook his gently.

"Tom-san … it's time to get up."

No response. Unless you counted a tired groan as a response, of course.

Shizuo began to slowly sit up which only led to tanned arms to move around his waist as the man laying on top of him slid down his torso. He rolled his eyes and tried to get out of the other man's hold but it seemed like he couldn't until Tom decided to wake up and let him go.

He tried for a while before he sighed and grabbed behind himself to get a hold onto Tom's wrists. Tugging at them, he got him to let go and he managed to scoot out from under him, placing his feet onto the floor as he stood up. He stretched his arms high above his head, making his back pop as he moved to walk towards the door to exit the bedroom. Although he was quickly stopped by a voice behind him.

"What, am I not going to get a morning kiss now, Shizuo?"

Tom ran a hand along with the dreadlocks on his head as he pulled himself up to sit after turning around on his back. He knew they both were difficult in the mornings but at least a morning kiss would be a great start of the morning.

Shizuo slowly turned around to let his gaze wonder over to the man in his bed, a slight hint of a blush spreading over his cheeks. He still thought it was kind of weird how he was with this man who used to be his senpai in high school. Hell, he probably still was.

Slowly, he took step by step closer to the man sitting smiling on the bed and waiting impatiently for the morning kiss they had agreed to give everyday. He didn't mind it. Not one bit. It just still was pretty odd to have a relationship like this. Especially when it was with your boss and you had to be with him every single day. But even so, just the thought alone made the corners of his lips tug back into a light smile.

"Fine, have your morning kiss."

Placing his hands on his own knees, Shizuo bend down and let his eyes slide closed as he leaned further in. He felt himself hold his breath when he felt the debt collector's breath hit his own slightly parted lips. And after another moment, their lips met in a soft kiss.

After letting the kiss last for a few moments, he leaned back and let his lips linger over Tom's for another little while. He then opened his eyes and looked into the other man's. He stood up only a moment after and scratched the back of his neck before he turned and walked towards the door that lead from the bedroom in his apartment to the living room.

"Get up. We need to get to work soon."

Tom looked after his lover and he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle before he shook his head and placed himself back onto the bed, not even considering getting up soon enough. It was like that every morning. He was always the one to get dragged out of bed because he just didn't want to get up. He just wanted to spend the day with Shizuo, alone in the apartment instead of having to collect debts all day. But no matter what, he got to be with Shizuo.

"I could definitely get used to this.."

* * *

**A/N**: Well hello there. I'm not dead yet. ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

And for those who expected Shizaya, I'm sorry. I've just been lacking inspiration to update my ongoing Shizaya fanfics. I remember getting an anon on tumblr asking if I had quit writing Shizaya. I have not. It's lack of inspiration that's to blame.

So here, have a ShizuTom / TomShizu one-shot instead.

Reviews are always received with a smile~.


End file.
